


Poseidon's Tears

by ephelid, PwnyXpr3ss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Illustrated Fic, and Aesthetic™, artist collaboration, come and see this Pain Packer, for Angst™, spoilers chapter 357
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephelid/pseuds/ephelid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwnyXpr3ss/pseuds/PwnyXpr3ss
Summary: Chrollo would do anything to protect his Spiders, including protecting them from themselves. So he concealed the real reason why Shalnark and Kortopi weren't on the Black Whale with the rest of the troupe. He didn't want anyone to go after Hisoka for revenge, but him. This time, he'd fight alone.But he didn’t take Feitan into account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the amazing artist PwnyXpr3ss. Check his tumblr out! dailyfeitan.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for being so great buddy.

Now that his lips were made of nen, Hisoka’s smirk looked like an artificial joy painted on a skull, and showed in transparency his teeth. Ready to bite, more than ever.

Chrollo had been happy to corner him alone. Or so he thought. He had forgotten how good Feitan’s zetsu was, and how he wouldn’t miss that Chrollo and Machi were acting strangely. Of course he was following him.

So when Chrollo stepped forward to the clown, Feitan interfered : “You had your turn. Now fun for me.” he said, his aura unfurled in anticipation.

“No.”

Chrollo avoided Feitan’s look. He never would involve any troupe member again. He had made this promise to himself. Even weakened, even with just two hatsus left, he would fight Hisoka alone.

The clown giggled softly. “You make it personal, Chrollo? Finally. May I hope a real fight this time? Looks like I had a better idea than I thought when I killed the kid and the blondie.”

Chrollo’s heart missed a beat. It was everything he hoped wouldn’t happen.

But it was Hisoka. Of course the worst was happening.

Feitan giggled : “What you talkin' about, clown? Shal and Topi not dead. They just stayed back.”

Chrollo was on a fight, he had to concentrate, he mustn’t take his eyes out off Hisoka, but for a second, the fragment of a second, he lowered his look in shame and guilt. Feitan wouldn’t have followed him if he didn’t suspect something, but even been told the truth, he still believed his boss’ lies.The trust in Feitan’s voice was more than he could bear.

Hisoka’s face tilted from one side and he brought a finger to his lips, in a falsely ingenious gesture : “Hooo… Is it possible dear Danchou didn’t tell you? That my sweet Machi didn’t convey my message? That would explain everything. I found you pretty well-behaved. Chrollo wanted to avoid things getting out of control? How thoughtful of him.”

“I no trust your lies, clown.”

“Feitan…” whispered Chrollo. “Just go.”

He thought he could control his voice, but Feitan knew him too well. He looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“What’s wrong Danchou ?”

“Nothing. Just go.”

“Chrollo…”

He blinked. Feitan only called him by his name when he was about to say something significant.

“Chrollo… where are Kortopi and Shalnark? Where are they? Why Shal no answer my messages ?”

He understood, it was obvious, he understood but didn’t want to know.

“Feitan… I’m sorry.” This is all he was able to say. It was all the truth he could reach.

Feitan hiccoughed, like unable to breathe. Anger and sadness distorted his traits.

Never would Chrollo have thought sadness would win. Never had he seen Feitan crying. It wasn’t his temper.

Between his fingers, Feitan muttered : “You said it will be ok. You said you’ll kill the clown.”

“I know, I’m sor…”

“You promised! And you lied! You lied and now they’re dead and it’s your fault!”

The air became moist and salty. Chrollo saw his feet were immersed in water.

“Chrollo… run…” Feitan tilted his head back, and yelled : “Run! Let me kill him-”

An irresistible force pushed Chrollo back who bounced against a wall. He looked at his clothes, his hands. He was soaking wet. He looked back at Feitan.

  


Hisoka stepped back, unable to proceed what was happening, and Chrollo carefully walked out of Feitan’s aura reach.

Poseidon’s tears. Chrollo was the only person Feitan talked about his secondary attack. If Feitan felt an emotional pain so intense he couldn’t handle it, his aura turned into water to overwhelm and drawn his opponent, to make them him feel what he was feeling.

Through the column of water that twirled around Feitan, Chrollo saw a Pain Packer he never saw before.

Chrollo remembered Feitan had never used it before, it was nothing more than theory. He had laughed nothing could hurt him enough.

The tsunami hurtled down to Hisoka, carrying away his helpless body. Trapped inside the endless whirlpool, Hisoka agitated in vain. Not grasp, no hit, no attack could reach this pure nature strength.

The whole Black Whale quaked under the force of the attack. The force of Feitan’s sorrow.

It didn’t last long and as the water receded, nothing was left, not a single trace of Hisoka’s body, as he had blended with the water and disappeared with it. Chrollo didn’t know if he was dead or succeeded to escape, but it made no difference at the moment. He was gone, he was no longer an immediate threat for Feitan, and it was all Chrollo cared about.

Chrollo leaned against the wall and slided down, curled in a ball, his arms embracing his knees. He heard Feitan’s steps approaching. He didn’t dare to look at him.

Feitan walked past him. Then stopped.

“Sorry I said I’ll kill you.” he said without looking at him. “I no mean it.”

“That’s ok. Sorry I endangered Topi and Shal. Sorry I lied to you.”

“That’s…” Feitan’s voice croaked.

Chrollo stood up, walked to Feitan who turned to face him, finally.

And Chrollo knew he couldn’t do anything to wipe this look from his face. Feitan was alone with his pain, his grief, and the ressent he can’t help but feel for the person he trusted the most on this world.

Feitan turned his back again, and walked away.

Chrollo knew he would come back to him, when the tears would dry out, when he would recover the indifferent face he could show to the world. He knew they would never talk about this event. He knew that from an outsider view, nothing would have changed. He knew Feitan would forgive him.

He just wondered if he deserved it.


End file.
